Bond Between Them
by GTWarrior91
Summary: Hi guys... Its actually love story between a human whose name is Sam and a Gardevoir. The story revolves around Sam's adventure of becoming the Champion of Johto region. All 3 avatars of Gardevoir are there in the story. All reviews are welcome. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I am back with another fanfic. It is about a love story between a human and pokemon. It is between a Gardevoir and a boy named Sam. Actually it is all about their adventure of conquest of Johto League.**

 **I don't know its good or bad, I will leave this up to you. Don't expect any romantic stuff in the beginning, both characters will slowly and eventually fall for each other. So be patient and enjoy the story.**

 **All reviews and comments are welcome.**

 **Bond Between Them…**

Chapter-1 The Beginning

A boy is in his room watching TV. He is watching a pokemon battle between 2 trainers, it is Gengar V/S Onix. They both are fighting furiously.

"It's great! It's really great." he shouts in joy.

"Come on Sam, come down, dinner is ready." a female voice calls him from downstairs.

"OK mom, just a little bit more." he replies.

After few minutes, that fight ended with Gengar as its winner. Then that boy switches OFF the TV and runs downstairs for the dining room.

"Mom, where's the dinner? I am really hungry.", he says.

"Take your seat Sam, I will bring it to you in a moment.", she replies.

That boy takes his seat. After sometime, his mother serves the food and he doesn't waste any more time and begins eating.

Actually he is a 17 years old boy, his name is Samuel Connor, Sam in short. He lives with his mother, Daisy Connor in a small town in Johto region, New Bark town. He has not any siblings. He hasn't seen his father even for a once. According to his mother, he is a great adventurer and explorer, he left Sam and his mother when he was just a single year old for another adventurous errand. Just like his father, Sam also wants to become an adventurer and explore the whole world, discovering new pokemons, but on top of his ambitions, he wants to become the pokemon master, the most powerful pokemon trainer in the world. In order to achieve his dream, he has to climb the stairs of success one-by-one and his first step is to get a pokemon of his own. To do this, he is going to meet Professor Elm, who lives next door.

Actually, Sam lives in a very small town. Though he only lives with his mother, he has lot of friends. Since his town is so small, everybody lives peacefully and knows each other. There is also a famous personality among them and that is Professor Elm. He is a famous scientist of pokemons who has done great discoveries about pokemons. He is middle-aged bachelor. He loves the kids of his town very much as well as pokemons in the whole world. He still wants to discover every pokemon present in the world, to do so he seeks the help of young trainers. That's why he is going to distribute many new pokemons among new trainers next morning. He is doing so because those new trainers will travel across the land and search new pokemons. Sam also wants to become a part of professor's ambition, so he is going to get his first pokemon and begin the errand of his own.

After eating dinner, Sam goes upstairs in his room, changes his clothes and switches OFF the light and lays in his bed to sleep. He is not able to sleep at all, after all it's a very important day for him next morning, he is too excited to sleep.

After an hour, he is finally able to sleep, but he is still dreaming about his first pokemon.

"Wow, I +have my own pokemon.", he says in sleep, "But who it should be? Should it be Chikorita?...Yes! I want Chikorita, a grass type pokemon is really a good idea, but wait, what about…. Cyndaquil? ... Yeah, that's right, fire type pokemon is really hot, but wait….it's too early to decide…, what about…..Totodile? YES!...Totodile is the best idea, water type pokemon really suits me, after all it's so cool. Totodile, use Watergun, finish our enemy…yes, Totodile, use Tackle… that's great…..", and like that, he goes on dreaming the whole night.

Next day, he wake up in the morning and looks at the wall-hanging clock in front of him.

"WHATTTT!", he shouts in shock when he realizes that he's already late. He quickly takes a bath, changes his clothes and runs for Professor's Lab, even without breakfast.

When he reaches there, he sees many young trainers like him coming out of Professor. Elm's house, with their first pokemons in their hands.

"Wow! Look, my Pidgey's great.", one of them says.

"My Nidoran is also awesome."

"My Jigglypuff's so cute, isn't it?", everybody seems so happy after getting their first pokemons.

'I hope it's not too late for me.', Sam thinks. Then he hurries for Prof..

When he enters his room, he finds prof. there, he approaches him.

"Good morning Professor.", he greets him.

"Oh… it's you Sam, very good morning."

"You really did a great job, everybody seems so happy with their pokemons."

"Yeah, you bet."

"So, can I get a pokemon too?"

"Of course Sam, just wait a moment, I will give it to you."

"OK sir, as you wish."

Then he searches his pokeballs storage. After searching for a while, he says to Sam,

"Sam, there is a problem."

"What do you mean by problem?"

"Actually you arrived here late and all of the pokemons are already distributed."

"What!? Really?"

"I am sorry Sam.", after hearing this, Sam just stands there in shock, seeing his all dreams get shattered in pieces.

'My Chikorita…, my Cyndaquil….., my Totodile…", he keeps on recalling their names. He didn't get his first pokemon just because he got up late in the morning. He really curses himself for doing that but nothing can be done now. He leaves the Prof.'s house with gloomy face.

'Curse you, curse you, curse you, just die in hell.' hew curses himself. When he is cursing himself in the middle of his agony, he sees a strange presence in bushes far away near the town border. Then that bush suddenly makes violent movement and something escapes from the bushes into the deep forest. Sam rushes towards it. He is about to reach the town border when a man comes in his way and stops him,

"Hey you there, stop right now." he says to Sam.

"What happened mister?"

"I guess you are still young and haven't got any pokemon, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I am sorry young lad, you are not allowed to go in the forest."

"But why not?"

"Because there are many wild pokemons out there, they can harm you if you don't have your own."

"But sir-"

"No my son, I will not listen to you, you have to go now."

"O-OK, as you say.", then Sam takes a few steps back, turns around and pretends to go but he is not intended to give up that easily. When he finds that man is not looking, he quickly hurries towards the forest and begins looking for 'strange presence'. He is desperately finding it, he is looking in almost every bush he sees, but cannot find it.

"Damn it, where does it go? I probably would have found it if that man didn't stick his nose.". He finds here and there. When he is searching, he senses some stalkers are following him. He looks around to see them. There he sees many angry red eyes in bushes. It seems that they are going to ambush Sam. He looks terrified, he falls on the ground due his legs shaking in fear. Then a flock of mad Spearows comes out of the bush and rush towards him. Sam is there on the ground seeking for help, but there is no one to help him. They charge towards him. When they are going to strike him, then suddenly a strange creature appears besides Sam from nowhere, it holds Sam's hand and then they both vanishes into nothingness and those charging Spearows hit directly on the ground, missing Sam and of course hurting their own beaks.

Back in the town, Sam appears outside of Professor Elm's house with that creature. Then Sam has a closer look on it, it is a small creature, less than half meter in height, its body is full of white fur, it has green hair covering it's both eyes with a pair of pink horns growing on its head. It is probably a wild pokemon.

"Hey, hey….. did you save me from those Spearows?". It nods.

"Well thank you very much, you really helped me, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." . It then slightly blushes after hearing this.

"But I have seen a pokemon like you for the first time, who are you?"

"Ral….Ral…." it tries to tell but Sam doesn't understand anything. Then he looks around himself and finds that he is just outside Prof. Elm's house. He gets an idea then.

"I….. I am sorry but I can't understand you, but there is a man that can help us, now come with me." He says. Sam picks it in his arms and hurries for Prof. Elm's lab. After reaching there, he approaches him.

"Hey Professor…." He says.

"Ohhhh….. it's you Sam, what's up?"

"Look at that pokemon, it just saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Yeah….." then Sam narrates him the whole story that happened with him.

"Hmmmm….. I see."

"Yes, I can, it is a Ralts"

"Ralts?"

"Yes, that pokemon is called Ralts, it is a psychic type pokemon, it can use various moves that will amaze you, like what it used to save you is Teleport."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the horns on its head, it can also judge people's emotions with its horns"

"Wow, it's really great."

"Hey Sam, I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"You don't have a pokemon of your own, then why don't you start with this Ralts?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you have to ask it first"

"Hey Ralts, do you want to stay with me from now, I promise I will keep you well, I will raise you properly, I will never harm you, please stay with me, please become my first pokemon"

There is a period of silence for some time, Sam is eagerly waiting for its answer, at next second, it nods.

"Yipeee….. I have finally got my first pokemon" Sam innocently smiles at it.

"Well, good for you Sam, you have got your first pokemon."

"Yes, I have."

"Sam, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course professor."

"Sam, you see this world is full of pokemons, we still don't know everything about them, it's a dream of my life that I get to know each and every existing pokemon of this world, but I can't do it alone, that's why I entrust new generation trainers like you with this task. Now Sam, will you help me to achieve my dream?"

"Yes sir, as you say"

"Excellent Sam. I know that this errand will not be easy for you, now let me give you something that will help you on your journey" after saying this, Prof. hands many things to Sam from his desk.

"Hey Sam, take all these things."

"But what are these things?"

"Don't worry, I will tell you about everything, let's begin with this red-pocket size machine, it is a Poke-dex, you can say it is a whole encyclopedia of every known pokemon in your hands, it can tell you about everything about any pokemon, next is this Town Map, it has detailed information about our Johto region and also take these poke-balls with you, it will help you to catch pokemons, but be sure to buy them when you run out of'em from 'Shop' which is present in every town, do you understand?"

"Yeah all of it."

"Good, now go home and tell about this to your mom, you won't want to leave on an errand leaving behind her worrying about you, do you?"

"Of course not professor."

"Good."

"Now I have to go home professor to do some preparations, good bye."

"Good bye Sam."

"See you later.". Sam runs for his mother, he can't wait to go on an adventure.

When he reaches home, he tells everything about it to his mother, he also shows his Ralts to her.

"Wow Sam, this Ralts is so beautiful."

"Sure it is."

"Sam, will you be alright on your journey?"

"Of course mom, I will. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know but you are all alone in your journey."

"Come on mom, I am not alone, Ralts is with me, after all I am going to catch many pokemons."

"Yeah ….."

"OK mom, I think I should be leaving now." Sam takes his bag pack and Ralts with him.

"Sam just be careful and properly look after your pokemons as well as yourself."

"Of course mom."

"And also be sure to properly look after your Ralts, after all its need are different from yours."

"What do you mean mom?"

"You Ralts, it is a female one, don't you know?"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"You didn't know but I can tell it is a female one, after all I have my own experiences with pokemons."

"OK, I will also take care of that."

"Then I guess its time for you to leave."

"Yeah, bye mom."

"Bye Sam, just be sure you do well."

"You too mom. See you later."

Sam begins his journey, journey full of adventure, journey of his conquest, conquest of his ambitions, his errand begins now.


	2. To The First Gym

Chapter-2 To the first gym...

Sam is walking through the forest which is west of New Bark town. He has to make his way through it to reach Cherrygrove city, the nearest city to New Bark town. He is walking when he sees a small monkey like pokemon with fire burning on its rear end. Sam takes out his poke-dex to know about it, it tells,

"This monkey is a Chimchar, it is a fire type pokemon. Its flame on its rear indicates about his health status. When it becomes weak, its flame also becomes weaker."

"So it is a Chimchar….. hmmmmm… I think I am interested in it, so let's go Ralts, make our first hunt a success." Sam says to Ralts besides him. She also replies in joy.

Then a battle begins between both of them. Its really a tough one for Ralts since it is her first battle with Sam as a team. But with Growl, Confusion, Double Team and Teleport, she finally corners Chimchar. Sam throws a pokeball for him. It hits him, then it opens and a red light envelopes Chimchar and at the next second, it is captured inside the ball. Now only thing remains is hope. After tumbling for few times, pokeball stops its movement, indicating that Chimchar is caught.

"Yipeeee….. I finally caught my first pokemon….., no, we did it Ralts, didn't we?". Sam hugs her in happiness. She blushes when he does it.

"Thank you Ralts, its all thanks to you."

/Welcome Sam /, Sam hears a feminine voice in his head. He puts her down and looks here and there in fear.

"Who is it? Who says this? Come out now." Sam says.

/Its me Sam./ he again hears a voice in his head.

"W-wh-who-who is talking to me?"

/ Its me Sam, I am Ralts, your Ralts./ then Sam looks at her with wide eyes.

"Its really you?"

/Yes its me./

"But how are you talking?"

/Since I can't talk with you directly, so I am using telepathy to talk to you, only you can hear my voice./

"Wow, you are really amazing Ralts."

/Hehehehe….. thank you./

"Hey Ralts, I was thinking to nickname you, is it OK?"

/Of course Sam, its great./

"Then let me think of a good name…. hmmmmm…. How about Dizzy?"

/Wow, its such a nice name./

"You like it? I am glad that you do."

/Oh yeah, I really like it./

"By the way are you alright?"

/What do you mean?/

"I mean you really had a tough time with Chimchar a while ago, are you hurt?"

/I amfine, just a little tired./

"Then its OK." At the next moment, Sam rubs her head in comfort.

"Dizzy, you did well, you are really great." Sam's words sets her face on fire. She is heavily blushing. Suddenly she falls into his arms,

"Dizzy, are you alright?"

/I am just exhausted, I need to rest./

"Hmmm…. You are right, I am also feeling tired and Sun is also going to set and it will be dark soon. I think we should set our camp here"

/I will help too./

"Come on Dizzy, don't push yourself, you have already done too much, now you just rest."

/O-OK, if you say so./

"Now wait here."

Within an hour, he sets the camp and they lie in it in front of camp fire. Its really very relaxing for them.

"Jeez, it was really hard for me to alone, after all it was my first time, I think I will get used to it."

/See, I told you to let me help./

"Its not that much of a big deal, by the way I also need to rest, good night."

/Good night Sam./ then they both fall into a deep slumber, after all it was really a tiring day for both of them.

Next day, they reach Cherrygrove city. It is a small but beautiful town. They are walking in the city when they are approached by an old woman,

"Oh hello there." She greets them.

"Hi…." Sam also greets her back.

"You seem to be new in this town young boy, am I right?"

"Ye-yeah, I am Samuel Connor from New Bark town, you can call me Sam and this is my friend Ralts."

"Oh wow, what a disciplined child, by the way my name is Autumn, I live in Goldenrod City."

"Goldenrod city? I have heard about it, it is said to be the metropolitan of Johto. It must be fun living in such a graceful city."

"Sure it is, why don't you come there some day?"

"Yeah I will, I am adventurer, so I will definitely come. By the way is there anything you want from me?"

"No-no, I just curious when I saw you and your Ralts together, you guys seem happy with each other."

"Yeah, we are indeed happy."

"That's why I came to you, your bond with Ralts really moved me, I hope you will stay like this forever."

"Thanks."

"And your Ralts seems to be hurt and a bit tired.

"Yeah, she is. We had a rough time with wild pokemons in the jungle."

"See, I am right again. You should take her to a Pokemon Center."

"Yeah, I have heard about those too, they are medical care centers specially made for pokemons."

"Right…. Oh yeah, I think I have took too much of your time, I should go now, good bye young boy."

"Good bye mam." Autumn leaves them and goes on.

"Wow, that lady was amazing, she told everything about us by just looking at us, she must be an experienced person, isn't it Dizzy?"

/Yeah, I also think so./

"Oh no, I just forgot, I should take you to Poke-center, you are still hurt."

/Its not a big matter, you don't have to worry./

"Come on now Dizzy, don't be shy and come with me.". Sam begins searching for Poke-center in the town. While searching, he comes across a building on which a big pokeball is made and 'Pokemon Center' is printed on it.

"There it is, let's go.". When he enters the building, he is again approached by someone unknown. This time, it is man wearing a lab coat with a glass-jar in his hands. He is probably a scientist and that jar contains something that looks like an egg.

"Hello there, are you Samuel Connor?" he asks Sam.

"Yes I am and who are you?"

"I am Doctor Jade, I am an assistant scientist who works with Professor Elm."

"What do you want from me?"

"Samuel, professor has discovered something crucial about pokemons, its about their reproductions. He found that pokemons can also give birth to their young ones through eggs, as a proof, you can see it in my hand."

"Actually, he is still researching about it, he wants you to take this egg, take good care of it, raise it and finally a pokemon will come out of it. When that will happen, you have to contact Professor at once and tell him everything about it."

"So basically, he wants me to do a research on this egg."

"Exactly, now this is your property." Then he hands the Poke-egg to Sam.

"Sam, now I should leave, good bye and take good care of it."

"Good bye doc." Jade leaves the Poke-center. With poke-egg in his hands, Sam is surprised a bit by himself.

"Wow, I have got an egg of myself. What do you think about it Dizzy?"

/Well, good for you. Professor finds you the most reliable person for this job, that's why he entrusts this egg to you./

"Really? If that's the case then I will stand upon his expectations and raise it well."

/

That really sounds like yourself.

"Hehehehe…." Then Sam remembers why he came to Poke-center. He goes to the receptionist who is a nurse with pink hair.  
"Good morning sir. Welcome to the Pokemon Center, I am Nurse Joy. How may I help you?"

"Actually, can you take a look at my pokemons, they are a bit injured."

"Of course sir, just give your pokemons to me."

Sam does as she said. He calls back Ralts in her pokeball and hands her and Chimchar's pokeballs to Nurse Joy. She put them in a healing machine. After few seconds, she takes them out and gives them back to Sam.

"Thank you for waiting, your pokemons are healed to perfect health. We hope to see you again." She says.

After having his pokemons back, Sam goes for a detour of the town. He really enjoys a lot with his pokemons.

Next day, he is about to leave for next city from his lodge room in the Poke-center when he receives a video call from Professor. Elm in the Poke-center. He goes to attemd it,

"Hello Sam." he says.

"Hello professor, what's up?"

"I just want to check the Poke-egg that you received yesterday."

"Its fine, don't worry about it, I have it."

"Well that's great, by the way Sam I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It is about your journey Sam. You left the town and went on an adventure but you don't have a goal, do you?"

"Well yes, you are right, I also begin to think what I am suppose to do."

"Look Sam, if you don' t have a goal then I can advise you something."

"And what is it?"

"It is about becoming 'Champion', about to become Pokemon Master."

"Now you have really got my attention. Go on, I am listening."

"Listen carefully, an annual contest is held every year in Johto region to honour the person who who will win the tournament and hold the title of 'Champion'. In order to participate in the contest, you have to collect 8 gym badges of Johto region."

"Gym badges?"

"Yeah, there are 8 gym badges in Johto region, you have to go there, defeat their gym leaders and collect all 8 gym badges, then you will be eligible to participate in the Annual contest."

"Wow, you really told me something great professor, after all becoming pokemon master is my real dream."

"Then what are you waiting for Sam, go and conquer those gyms, also for your information, lay annual contest just held a month ago, so you have almost an year for collecting badges and the nearest town with Pokemon gym is Violet city, just take north route from Cherrygrove city and you will reach there, understood? "

"Of course sir. "

"Good, now I have to go Sam, good bye and best of luck for your adventure."

"Thanks professor and give my love and regards to my mom. "

"Sure, good bye."

"Bye." them the screen goes blank.

"Dizzy, you know what I am going to do."

/You are probably thinking of going to those gyms, defeat their gym leaders and win their badges, don't you?/

"That's right, and my first piece in completing my dream is in Violet city.

You better prepare yourself, I am coming for you, I will definitely defeat you, here I come Violet city. "


	3. The Accident

A/N: Everything said between / / are the things that are said by Ralts to Sam via telepathy.

Chapter-3 The Accident

Sam is walking through the woods to reach Violet city. He is walking when he sees a green pokemon with same height as that of Ralts. It also has a strange thick green tail. Sam checks his pokedex which tells,

"This green pokemon is Treecko. It is grass type pokemon. It is one of the most clever and cool-minded pokemon. It is a male one. Though it is cool-minded nut it can also become offensive if it has to."

"So it is a Treecko."

/Alright, I know what I have to do, just leave it to me./

"No Dizzy, this time let me handle this."

/O-OK, if you say so./

"Good, now see me." Sam gives a sharp look to Treecko who is sitting on a tree branch peacefully with its eye closed, it is already awared of its hunter's presence.

"Chimchar I choose you." Sam throws a pokeball out of which Chimchar comes out.

"Now go Chimy, get that Treecko with your scratch.". He jumps high in the sky for an opening, he uses Scratch but it dodges it and slams its heavy tail on Chimchar which sends him flying straight to the ground.

/Wow, that Treecko is really fast, it quickly dodges and counter-attacks by using Pound against Chimchar./

"Yeah I know, but my Chimy ie also not weak.". Then after a heated battle between Chimchar and Treecko, the fire-monkey wins the battle with Leer, Scratch and Ember. Sam throws a pokeball to capture Treecko. The ball catches it, then after tumbling for a few times, it becomes stable, capturing Treecko.

"Whoo-hoo... I just captured another pokemon."

/Congrats Sam./

"Yeah thanks and you Chimy, you really did a great job, now rest." he calls back his pokemon.

After catching a new pokemon, they continue walking.

"Wow, it was really a great day, now I have one more pokemon of my own, isn't it great Dizzy?"

/Yeah, its amazing./

"You know, from the start of my journey its really a great adventure all because of you guys, I don't know what I would do if I would be alone by myself. I bet it wouldn't be joyful when you go on an errand without your pokemons. You really mean a lot to me guys, especially you Dizzy, after all you are my first pokemon." Ralts blushes lightly.

/Y-you really mean it./

"Of course."

'Sam, you mean a lot to me too." Ralts thinks to herself, but due to her psychic abilities, her thoughts echoes in Sam's mind too.

"Huh? Did you say something Dizzy?" he asks her.

/N-no-no-no, I didn't say a single thing./ she quickly whirls her head around with a red face.

"Oh, I think I heard something, must be my imagination." they continue walking.

They are walking and finally they made it out of the forest to reach the outskirts of Violet city. They see a dungeon there out of which a wooden board is standing straight on the ground on which 'Dark Cave' is printed.

"Dark cave? Must be this cave's name."

/Yeah... it is./

"Let's see what's inside of it Dizzy."

/Really? I think its not such a good idea./

"Come on, stop nitpickimg everything, I have to go, after all I am an adventurer."

/If you insist so much... but be careful./

"Yeah, I will be.". They both enter the cave but its too dark there, they are even barely able to see each other.

/Sam, I think we should not go any further./

"Come on, since when you begin to scare so much?"

/I am not scared, I am just worried about you./

"Oh-ohhhh... don't worry, I will be fine."

/Hope you will,... Wait a sec Sam.../

"What is it now?"

/I can sense some presence here./

"Really? You can do that? But how?"

/Oh God, do you forget that I am psychic type?/

"No but I didn't know you can do that."

/As expected from you,... Sam we have to hurry out of this cave./

"But why, what happened?"

/Believe me Sam, the ones living here don't like their 'guests', they think we are some kind of villains, they can be offensive at anytime./

"Don't worry Dizzy, we are gonna beat'em up."

/You don't understand the situation, they outnumber us very much./

"Is that so?"

/Sam, I don't think it would be wise to go any further./

"Please be quiet."

/Just let's get out of here./, at the next second, a large hoard of bat-pokemons rush for them. Ralts quickly comes in front of them to protect Sam. She uses Confusion but they really outnumber them. They strike her brutally. It makes Sam to fear and worry about her. He quickly grabs her and runs for the exit without wasting any more time.

"Hey, hey Dizzy, don't close your eyes, look at me, you will be alright."

/S-S-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sam.../ then she faints out.

"DIZZY!" he shouts in anger and grief. He continues running, he sees light in front of him at some distance, he increases his pace and those pokemons also don't stop to chase him. He finally runs out of the cave.

He sits on the ground, takes a breathe and examines Ralts.

"Dizzy, Dizzy, open your eyes, look at me." he calls her in grief.

A man is passing through the same road, he sees Sam sitting on the ground with a death-grief expression and Ralts in his hands. He approaches him and asks him,

"What happened young pal?"

"Hey mister, can you please help me? My Ralts just got hit by a numbet of Zubats, she is still unconscious, will you please help her?"

"Don't tell me you went into the Dark cave."

"I did, it was all my fault."

"I am from Violet city, I will take you to poke-center, its nearby."

"Thanks sir, it will be great."

"Now hurry up.". That man takes Sam to the poke-center where Nurse Joy quickly yakes Ralts and treats her.

About after half-an hour, she comes out of her room amd says to Sam,

"Congrats, your Ralts is now out of danger, she was critically hit but now she's fine. You can meet her but she still needs rest so be careful."

"Y-yes, I will and thanks Nurse Joy."

"Welcome.". Sam and that other man go to the rest room of the Poke-center where Ralts is sleeping on her bed.

"Well kiddo, I think I should leave." that man says to Sam.

"Before you leave I want to say thank you."

"Oh come on, it's not that much of a big deal."

"You really helped us, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to help us, thank you very much sir, I really mean it."

"Welcome. Now good bye and take care of that Ralts. "

"Yeah I will, bye, see you later." then that man leaves the room and goes on his own path.

Sam sits on a chair by her side and begins gazing at her sleeping face. After few minutes she opens her eyes and looks at Sam who is gazing her back continuously. It makes her to blush.

"Are you alright? " he asks with a sad face.

/Yeah, I think so./

"Are you sure?"

/Yeah…./

"Dizzy…."

/Yes….?/

"I am sorry."

/Huh?/

"I am really sorry for all of this." Then he begins rubbing her head lightly, "If I had listened to you back then, then it would have never happened."

/Its OK./

"NO ITS NOT OK!" tears begin flowing out of his eyes, "You tried to help me, to protect me but I didn't listen to you. Only if,…. only I had listened to you once then you would not have ended up in this situation. I am sorry Dizzy, I am really very sorry.". She sits up and holds his hands and says,

/Its OK Sam, its not that much of a big deal, I am happy that you care about me so much, but please don't worry, I am fine. After all I am your pokemon and isn't it duty of a pokemon to be loyal to its master and protecthim in any situation?/. After hearing her words, Sam is not able to hold himself anymore. He wraps his hands around her and gives her a tight hug.

"Thank you Dizzy for having all your belief in me, though I don't deserve it."

/Oh come on, now stop being a crybaby and be a man./

"Not until you forgive me."

/Really? You are still stuck to it? ….. guess I have no choice then….. Ok Sam, I forgive you./

"Thanks…" then he breaks their hug, "So let's forget about this and talk about something else."

/Yeah, that's right./

"First tell me when are you planning to leave the Poke-center?"

/Nurse Joy said that it might take 2 or 3 days./

"That's fine, take as much time as you want but be sure to take your medicines in time."

/Hehehe….. you sound like a care-taker./

"Of course I am. You are not just a pokemon to me, you are my friend."

/So as you./

"I think now you should take rest."

/OK, bye Sam./

"Bye, take care." Ralts again goes to a deep sleep and Sam goes to buy some medicines and eatables.

It is said that whatever happens, happens for good. Here also, an accident occurred, injuring not only Ralts but also it made Sam to realize his flaw, thus making him more reliable. That's how an accident made them closer to each other.


	4. Enter the Violet city

Chapter-4 Enter the Violet City

After few days Ralts gets normal and they are about to leave poke-center.

"Thanks for your visit here Mr. Connor and take care of your Ralts." Nurse Joy says to Sam.

"Welcome Nurse Joy."

"By the way how did you get in the Dark cave without Flash?"

"Flash?"

"You don't know about it?"

"What is it?"

"Flash is a move that some pokemons can learn and with its help they can illuminate even the darkest places, but it is a rare move."

"So can you tell me where to get it?"

"You are lucky Mr. Connor that you are in Violet city."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a tower in this city which is called 'Sprout Tower', sages and saints from all around the come there to meditate, it strengthens the bond between their pokemons and most of them use Bellsprout, that's why it is named Sprout tower."

"But why are you telling me all this?"

"Because if you will defeat the leading sage of that tower then he will grant you Flash as reward."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Then I should hurry."

"Yes, you should."

"OK bye Nurse Joy."

"Good bye Mr. Connor."

Sam leaves for Sprout Tower.

"Hey Dizzy, you know what we have to do now, don't you?"

/Of course, our next priority is Flash./

"Yes and we will get it.". Sam and Ralts reach Sprout Tower. It is a large tower standing straight in Violet city.

/Wow, look at its height./

"Yeah…. Now come on Dizzy, we have something to do.". They both enter the tower. There they see so many people who look similar to each other. They all are shaved-heads and wearing priest uniforms, they are the monks of the tower.

"Wow, just look at them, they all look like twin-brothers."

/But who is their leader?/

"I think we have to ask them.". Sam approaches one of the monks and asks,

"Hi there, good morning sir."

"Good morning young lad. Its rare to see young people like you here, what can be the reason of your visit?"

"Actually I want to meet the head of this tower, your leader."

"So, you are just another pokemon trainer who seeks the power of Flash."

"Yes sir, can you please help me with that?"

"Hmmmmmm…. I see, what a disciplined child, come with me.". Sam and Ralts follow him. He takes them to the top of the tower where they see a large gate in front of them on which historical paintings are carved on it.

"Here my son, it is your destination."

"I guess your leader is behind that gate."

"Yes dear and let me tell you something, our leading sage is a very good guy, both in social and spiritual activities, he treats everyone equally and with love, he also loves his pokemons very much but when it comes down to a pokemon battle, especially when something important as Flash is on the line, he can become the most strict person in the world."

"Re-Really? I guess he's a monk, so he should be good as you, how can he become strict?"

"Who knows? My duty is to show you path, to walk on it is your duty. Now I think I should leave, please excuse me." Then that monk leaves them alone.

"Hey Dizzy, are you ready?"

/Yes I am./. Sam pushes that large door. They enter in the room. It is a large room with walls painted in golden all over and many sculptures and paintings are carved on it, like it is a temple. There they see a monk sitting in the middle of that room, he's meditating.

"Hey sir, can you hear me?" Sam asks.

"Crystal clear." That sage replies and opens his eyes.

"Good morning sir, I am Samuel Connor from New Bark town and she is my pokemon Ralts."

"Good morning young pal, I am the leader of this glorious Sprout Tower, head of all monks, Sage Lee, you can call me Lee."

"Sir I came here to challenge you to a pokemon battle fo-"

"For Flash, am I right?"

"Certainly sir, so can you accept my challenge?"

"See Sam, this world is made of both, humans and pokemon as well as good and bad people. There are some evil people who use innocent pokemons to seek powers like Flash. So let me get this straight, when it comes to Flash, I never compromise with situations, I will not go easy on you."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now let me explain the rules, it will be a 3-on-3 pokemon battle, you can call back your pokemon whenever you want and whose all 3 pokemons lose first will lose the battle as well and as I said earlier, I will not allow the power of Flash to be fallen into wrong hands, so I will judge you Sam with your qualities, like your bond with pokemons, how you fight, how you treat your pokemon…. And if I find you the worthy, only and only then I will grant you Flash, regardless of the winner of this battle."

"What? You are saying that it doean't matter who win this battle, you will only give me Flash if I stand upon your expectations?"

"Certainly."

"Then why are we battling in the first place?"

"Because it is a measure to judge one's personality, how he works with pokemon, how strong his bond is, to which things he gives priority and many things."

"OK... I see."

"Now Sam, shall we begin?"

"Of course."

"Very well, Hoothoot I choose you.". Lee throws a pokeball and a single leg pokemon comes out of it.

"Hoothoot huh? Then Treecko, I choose you." Sam sends out Treecko. A fight between dark type and grass type begins. It's really a fierce battle between both of them. Lee's Hoothoot is very fast, Treecko tries to matchits speed but he can't, he lags in pace but he is not weak. Finally with Leer, Pound and Absorb, Treecko manages to beat Hoothoot, but he himself is very tired. Then Lee sends out a worm looking pokemon with spikes on its back, its Weedle. Now Treecko has a disadvantage since Weedle is bug type. Their fight begins and Weedle comes out to be victorious, as it showers its Poison Stings on Treecko. Sam calls him back and sends out Ralts. It is a great battle between both of them but Ralts wins it, though she is too tired. Lee calls Weedle back and sends out what is expected, Bellsprout. Sam knew that so he calls back Ralts and sends out Chinchar. Technically Chimchar should be at advantage since fire type usually triumphs over grass type, but this time the situation is totally opposite. Bellsprout's attack, speed, defense, everything is better than Chimchar. The fire-monkey tries his best but he is defeated. Now Sam has no choice but to send out his last remaining pokemon Ralts. She also finds Bellsprout's power and strength at a different level. She is also facing troubles in fighting it. She is using the whole of her move-set of Disarming Voice, Confusion, Magical Leaf and Teleport, but she can't withstand against it.

After a few minutes of battle, they are standing on their feet, fully tired. There is a silence of few seconds. Then they quickly charge for each other. They both exchange blows on their stomachs. But at the next second, Ralts falls on the ground and faints out. Lee wins the battle. Ralts hurries for Ralts and picks her up in his arms.

"Hey-hey, are you OK?"

/Ye-yeah, I think so./

"Good, you fought very well."

/I am sorry that I lost./

"Oh come on, don't be sorry. Your opponent was just too strong, you really fought very well."

/Thanks./

"Sam, you really fought a great battle." Lee tells him.

"Thanks but you won the match."

"You are really a trustworthy trainer of your pokemons, you believe in them and they also believe in you, you understand what's important, I have already seen love and compassion for your pokemons."

"Thanks, I just do what I like to do. I really love my pokemon."

"That's why you pass."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lee takes the Flash out of his sleeves and gives it to Sam.

"Sam, take your reward as I promised."

"But I lost."

"As I said earlier, I will judge you on the basis of your nature, not on the winner of this battle."

"Thanks."

"Here Sam, take this HM05 Flash. Teach it to as many pokemons as you like, but be careful that you have to find a compatible pokmon to learn this move, keep in mind that not all pokemons can learn all moves."

"Y-yeah, thank you sir."

"Now I think you should leave on your journey of becoming pokemon master."

"You are right. It was nice meeting you Sage Lee, good bye."

"Farewell son and best of luck on your conquest.". Sam then begins walking towards the giant door. As he walks out of the room, doors automatically begins to close slowly. Sam suddenly stops walking and says,

"Wait a sec Dizzy."

/What happened Sam?/

"How Lee knows that I want to become the pokemon master?" Sam turns around to see Lee through the closing doors, in return he gives a smile to him, then doors are closed completely.

"Wow, is he able to read minds? That's amazing." He ignores Lee and continues walking. Lee is there in his room again. He sits down to meditate.

'Amazing, marvelous… the bond between that boy and his Ralts…. it isn't just a mere friendship, it is more than it. Together they are going to create history. I can sense that very strong power binds them together and that power is… love.' Lee thought to himself.

After winning Flash from Lee, Sam is really happy, it is a great experience for him.

Next day, after resting for the whole night in the poke-center, Sam is ready to do for what he came to do in Violet city. He is done with his preparations and he is ready to leave for Pokemon Gym with Ralts,

"Dizzy, are you ready?"

/Obviously./

"Good, now the moment has arrived for which we have prepared. Let's go and win our first badge."

After walking for a few minutes, they reach the pokemon gym. They enter the building but there is no one. Then suddenly, a boy same old as Sam wearing samurai outfit with long hair, covering one of his eyes jumps in front of him.

"Stop there right now." He says to Sam.

"Wa-wait, you are getting us wrong pal."

"Why do you come here?"

"We came here just to challenge the gym leader for a pokemon battle."

"Ohhhh, you are here for the badge."

"Yes. Can you please take us to the gym leader?"

"Well, you don't seem to be strong enough to me to challenge the gym leader, are you serious about that?"

"Yes I am. You may think that about me but I believe in myself. I am strong and ready to challenge the gym leader."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Very well then, I will introduce you to this gym's leader."

"Really? Where is he?"

"Right in front of your eyes….. I am the gym leader of Violet city, the user of glorious bird-pokemon, I am Falkner."

"I am Samuel Connor, you can call me Sam and she is my friend Ralts."

"Hmmmmm… now I am beginning to believe in you, but let me ask you again, do you really want to challenge me?"

"Of course, if not, then why would I come here though a long distance from New Bark town."

"You really are confident, but let me tell you something, as I told you that I am a bird user, they are the strongest pokemon in my view but when people say that jolts of electricity can clip bird's feathers, it really makes me angry. My father was a bird user too and this gym's former leader. I want to continue their legacy, I want to change people's view about bird pokemons, I want to show them the magnificent strength of them, so Sam, I will not go easy on you."

"I also don't want that."

"Good, now let me explain the rules. It will be a 3-on-3 pokemon battle, we both will be allowed to use 3 pokemons, and whosoever is the last standing will win the match. If you win then I will give you the badge, is that right?"

"Fine with me"

"Then let's go, Spearow, I choose you." Falkner throws a pokeball out of which a red-brown colored pokemon appears.

"Spearow? Then Treecko, I choose you."

"Treecko, really? Do you know that bird pokemons are better than grass type, so clearly I am at advantage."

"You don't have to worry about it. I know what I am doing." Then Sam orders Treecko to use Pound. He also does the same and their battle goes on. Both Treecko and Spearow are fighting each other furiously. Spearow is trying to take him down with it's Leer, Tackle, Peck and Defense Curl but he is too fast for it. After a tiring battle, Treecko corners Spearow and defeats it with his Quick Attack. Falkner sends out Swablu next. It is a blue bird pokemon with its feather made of cotton. Treecko tries to defend against it but he is too tired to battle it. Then Swablu strikes him heavily to his defeat. Then Sam sends out Chimchar. He is fighting very well against it but Swablu's strength is visibly greater than Chimchar. He is using the move-set of Leer, Scratch, Ember and Taunt, but it is not enough to defeat Swablu. The fire-monkey is trying his best to defeat it but can't. Then Swablu';s Quick Attack sends him flying off the battleground to his defeat. It wins though it is very tired. Sam sends out Ralts as his next and last pokemon. Swablu again uses quick Attack but Ralts uses Teleport to appear behind it and uses Confusion defeating Swablu. Then Falkner also releases his last pokemon which is a Staravia. Now the battle is between both of them, it is the last battle which will decide Sam's fate, either Sam can win or lose. After a pause of few seconds, they both charge for each other. They both are equally matching each other. Staravia is using a move-set of Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Gust and Double Team whereas Ralts is using Disarming Voice, Confusion, Magical Leaf and Teleport. They both are equal in their strength, it is hard to predict who will win. Staravia charges for her using Wing Attack but Ralts uses Teleport but Staravia judges her position and changes its direction accordingly. It hits Ralts successfully, everyone thinks it is over, Ralts is defeated but she gathers her remaining strength, catches Staravia off guard and uses Disarming Voice which hits it straight, she puts everything she got in her last attack. Staravia falls on the ground, she tries to stand up but she faints out and loses. Ralts really did it, she defeated it. Sam has finally won his first ever gym badge. He hugs her in joy.

"Wow that was a great battle." Falkner says.

"Yeah, it really was."

"You are really a great pokemon trainer, you defeated me fairly and squarely. As promised, here is your badge, it is Zephyr badge." Falkner hands a badge to him which is looking like a pair of wings. Sam is really happy to receive his first badge. It is really very meaningful for him.

"Thanks Falkner, thank you for this badge."

"Don't thank me, it is something that you have earned with your own hard work, you should instead thank your pokemons."

"Yeah, you are right."

"Sam, it just the beginning, let me warn you that there are gym leaders who are far stronger than me, you should work hard to face them. The road to Johto League is not easy, so be prepared."  
"I will. Once again, thanks Falkner, I hope we will meet again, bye."

"I also hope that, bye Sam and good luck on your journey.".

Sam and Ralts leave for their next gym battle, to conquer their next opponent and Sam's journey continues.


	5. Path to More Mysteries

Chapter-5 Path to more mysteries

Sam and Ralts reach a cross-road; there are sign boards for both roads. One goes to Goldenrod City and other leads to Azalea Town. Sam goes for Goldenrod City but a man there stops him and says,

"Hey young man, are you going to Goldenrod City?" he asks Sam.

"Yes, I want to check it's gym."

"I am afraid that you can't do that."

"But why not?"

"Because there is a strange tree blocking the road. Its weird and scary. I would advise you to stay away from it, it can be dangerous."

"A tree that is blocking the path?"

"Yes, you should go to Azalea Town instead, there's also a gym."

"I guess I have no choice. Thanks for your advice. " then Sam and Ralts take the road to Azalea town.

After walking for the whole day, they reach to a well sophisticated place.

"Wow, look at that Dizzy, it seems that people live here."

/You are right./

"Well I was not expecting a place like this in a deep forest."

/Let's check it out./

They both enter one of the caves there. There are strange patterns drawn on the walls of those caves. It seems like they are characters of an ancient language.

"Amazing, just look at them, they really look like alphabets but why this place is so advanced?"

/I think these caves are under some kind of research./

"Really?"

/Yes, I have heard that research is still going on to discover the mysteries behind these patterns./ They both are exploring the cave when suddenly Ralts senses a strange presence behind them. She looks back but there is no one.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

/I am fine, I just sensed a presence here./

"Really?"

/Yeah, but there is nobody here./

"Are you serious?"

/Must be my imagination./ They ignore it and continue walking. After sometime, she again feels the same. This time there really is something when she turns around to see. Sam also looks behind and they can't believe their eyes what they are looking at. There they see the same letters that are made on the walls, floating in the mid-air. Then some more letters emerge out of the walls like they are coming back to life. They are just floating in the mid-air.

"Wh-what is this?"

/Like I know./

"I think we should get out of this cave."

/You are right./ they both begin running for the exit, those unknown creatures also begin following them. They find the entrance from where they came. They jump out of the cave but those floating patterns stop following them and return.

Sam and Ralts run towards a nearby house. They open the door and enter it. There they see many people in lab-coats working on computers. They probably are the scientists working on the research.

"Hey kid, this is not your playground, get out of here." One of them says.

"Sir I need your help." Sam says.

"Stop with your silly pranks and leave this place at once."

"I am not joking. It is about those strange patterns on the walls."

"What do you mean?"

"We were strolling in the cave then suddenly those patterns came to life and began following us. We somehow saved our lives and came here."

"WHAT! Are you serious?" everybody in the room begins looking at Sam with wide shocked eyes.

"He-hey kid, a-are you serious?" that scientist asks.

"Yes sir, it was really scary when we saw them emerging out of the walls."

That man is shocked and surprised at what Sam tells him about those unknown creatures. He then says to every scientist in the room,

"Somebody quickly inform about this to headquarters, I am going to check in the cave and you kid, what's your name?"

"I am Sam…."

"Sam you are coming with me." Then Sam, Ralts and that scientist go to the same cave, but everything is normal there.

After observing for some time, they decide to go back but Sam is not satisfied, he asks the scientist,

"Hey mister, I am already fed up with your behavior. Now tell me what's going on."

"I am sorry kid, I am really sorry for what I did back there. You must be thinking that I am crazy but believe me, what you told us is more than enough to make people like us crazy."

"Is is that important?"

"Of course, you just discovered something what we are trying to do it since many years. "

"Will you elaborate?"

"Sam, centuries ago a different language was used to communicate. The creatures you just saw are actually the pokemons who are alphabets of that language and were used to communicate. These pokemons are called Unown. Then by the passage of time, our new civilization developed and those pokemons disappeared from the world. The place you are standing at was used to be of great importance in previous era. But with time, this place lost its importance and became barren land. Now it is just a tourist site and people from all around the world come here just for a mere visit. But people like us are still trying to reveal the mysteries behind these Unown and this place which is called Ruins Of Alph. But scientists from all over the world began searching about them. People thought that they became extinct, since last 50 years, reports came from different regions of the world which told about the people who witnessed Unown with their eyes and Johto region is the place where these incidents of Unown appearing is most often than any other places. "

"Ruins of Alph, huh? I wonder if these incidents are related to something else."

"But whatever the case, we have to reveal the mystery of Unown."

"Then... wish you good luck

"Thanks. You can stay here if you want, I have to go back to my office."

"Yeah, I actually want to stay."

"See you later then." he leaves the cave. Sam and Ralts go further in the cave. They are walking when they watch suddenly at those Unown coming out of the walls. They all begin whirling around both of them.

"No-not again."

/It is not right./

"Come on Dizzy use Teleport."

/OK./ before she can use Teleport, they both themselves are teleported to some another dimension. Its all blue there.

"Where have you taken us?"

/I didn't do that Sam./

"So, you mean those Unown did that?"

/Probably./ then again some of those Unown appear and begin whirling around them.

"Now what? What are you doing?" Sam and Ralts are watching eagerly. They continue whirling around. Then Ralts begins acting strange. She is screaming in pain. She sits on her knees with her hands gripping her own head.

"Wh-what is happening to you Dizzy? Answer me... Dizzy... DIZZY!? You... you Unown, if you do anything to my Dizzy then I swear you are really going to be extinct." Sam warns them with rage in his eyes. Then a voice comes from Unown,

"Free them." Sam is a bit surprised at this.

"What? What did you say? Free who?" then Sam and Ralts are teleported back to the cave. There is nobody except the 2 of them. Sam holds her shoulders with his hands and asks her gently,

"Dizzy are you fine?"

/Ye-yeah, I think now I am fine. /

"We should go back to the Poke-center in Violet city."

/N-no, you don't have to do that, I am fine./

"Are you sure?"

/Yeah I am./ they both come out of the cave.

/Sam I think we should go to those scientists and tell them everything what happened with us./

"No Dizzy, we can't do that."

/But why not?/

"Do you really think its that easy? When we will tell them about it they are going to use us for their research, they will definitely snatch away our freedom, I don't know what they will do with us, especially to you since you are a pokemon and... and I can't see you in pain, in suffering."

/Really? Have you decided?/

"Yes, we are going to lie to them and conrinue our own journey."

/As you wish./ they both go to their office and tells them that they fimd nothing and continue their journey to Azalea Town.

Next day they are both walking through the jungle when Sam's eyes catch the sight of a bird-pokemon which is sitting on the branch of a tree. He checks his pokedex which tells him that it is Pidgey, a flying type pokemon.

"So it is a Pidgey, huh? It reminds me that I don't have any flying type pokemon, I am gonna catch it, after all it seems a strong one."

/Well I am with you./

"OK Pidgey, you are mine, Chimchar I choose you." Sam sends out his Chimchar. He uses Ember but Pidgey dodges it flies away. They chase it. Chimchar again uses Ember and it dodges it again, but this time Ember hits the wild pokemons in the forest and angers them. At the next second, a hoard of Beedrills comes charging for Chimchar.

"Oh no, I think we have got a problem here, Chimchar hurry and run." at the next moment, Sam and Chimchar are running with Ralts in Sam's hands to save their lives from those angry Beedrills. After running for a while, they hide behind a bush and fool the Beedrills.

"Whew, that was a close one but made it." Sam says. Then that Pidgey lands on a branch of a tree near the spot where they are hiding and begins laughing at them.

"Hey you, save your laughter for sometime because I am definitely going to catch you." Sam says to Pidgey but it mocks him back. It makes him a little angry.

"You are really someone to laugh at me but don't worry, you are soon going to obey me. Chimchar, scratch that bird." the fire-monkey does as he is told. But Pidgey dodges it again. Then Chimchar quickly makes its move and appears right in front of Pidgey. He uses Ember which hits it and he finishes the fight with Scratch and Pidgey faints out. Sam then throws a pokeball at it which catches her right away. It moves to and fro many times. After some seconds, its movement stops, meaning Pidgey is caught. Sam picks the pokeball and says,

"You really are a touch one to catch but now you are mine, I hope we will become good friends." then Sam checks his pokedex which tells,

"You have to be careful about your Pidgey as it is a female one. You should be aware of its needs and requirements to raise it well."

"Thanks, I will take care about it." after hearing what pokedex tells, Ralts becomes a little angrier at this for some reason.

Sam is about to call Chimchar back then suddenly that hoard of Beedrills appears again and surrounds them. This time they leave no place for them to escape. Sam and his friends are confused about what to do. At the next second, one of the Beedrills uses Poison Sting at Sam which hurts him, it makes Ralts angry. She uses her Confusion, but they dodge it and quickly charge for them. This scene is giving goosebumps to Chimchar. He is both, angry and scared at the same time, he is not able to decide what to do, he looks at Sam then to Beedrills, he has become full of rage, then his body begins to glow and turns purely white. Both Sam and Ralts are amazed by that scene, they wonder what is happening. At the next moment, his body begins to change its shape, it becomes bigger and a tail grows out of his rear. Then white light fades away and what is standing there is a whole new pokemon. He quickly begins rolling and emitting fire at the same time. He becomes like a rolling fire-ball and charges towards those Beedrills alone. He strikes against them. They fly away in fear. Now Sam and Ralts are safe but they are still not able to understand what just happened. Sam checks his pokedex which tells,

"Your Chimchar just now evolved to Monferno and the attack he just used was Flame Wheel.". After hearing this, they at first, stare at him in surprise, then Sam says breaking their silence,

"Wow, you just evolved Chimchar, I am sorry Monferno. Isn't

it amazing?"

"Mon-mon-mo-monfernoooooo." everybody is happy for him, but soon they realize that Sam is still injured. They quickly take him to a nearby Poke-center where he is treated by Nurse Joy.

"You are lucky boy that your pokemons took you here, otherwise those Poison Stings can be dangerous. " Nurse Joy says to Sam.

"Thanks Nurse Joy but I don't understand why there is a Poke-centre near a forest?"

"Actually, the path between Violet City and Azalea Town is a big one, it was difficult to travel between these cities through this route and also there are many dangerous wild pokemons in the forest. So this Pokemon Centre is made to make the journey of people convenient, otherwise mostly, people take the path to Goldenrod city then to Azalea town. But I heard there is a strange thing blocking the way to Goldenrod city from Violet city."

"Yeah, it is."

"I am sorry that I have spent too much time talking. Now you should rest while I take care of your pokemons, OK?"

"Yes. Thanks Nurse Joy."

"Now get rest, see you tomorrow, good night." then she leaves Sam in his room.

He switches OFF the light and lays down on bed to get some rest when suddenly Ralts appears besides him from nowhere.

"Dizzy? Why you come here? Is everything all right?"

/Yeah, I am fine, I was just worried about you./

"You don't have to, I am fine."

/Well, good to hear that./

"Hey Dizzy, what about Monferno? Is he fine?"

/He's also fine./

"Good, just be sure you take care of yourself."

/Yeah.../

"I am really happy that you didn't get hurt whole dealing with those Beedrills."

/.../

"Dizzy? Dizzy?" there is no response, Sam looks at her and finds that she has already fallen asleep. He smiles at her, put his arms around her and he also falls for a deep slumber, after saying, "Good night."

Next day, Sam leaves the Poke-center to continue his journey, with Ralts.

After walking through Ruins Of Alph and that forest, Sam and Ralts reach a cave.

"Let's see what place this is….."

/Yeah, I don't want this place to be like Dark Cave. You better know about it. /

"This place is called 'Union Cave'. It is inhabited by different types of wild pokemons but it is not dangerous as Dark Cave, so it is safe for us to go in."

/Thank God, glad to hear that./ Then Pidgey comes out of her pokeball and begins hugging Sam.

"Oh…. Wow… hehehhe… I think Pidgey likes me very much." Sam says. It makes Ralts a bit angry.

/I think you should stop with your non-sense and continue walking./

'Huh?'

/I said stop it./

"OK-OK, I get it, But why are you so angry?"

/I am not angry./

"You are."

/I am not./

"You are lying."

/I am not lying./

"You definitely are doing it."

/COME ON! I said I am not angry. Now stop it and start walking otherwise I am going alone./ After saying this, Ralts begins walking without waiting for Sam.

"Hey, hey, come on, wait for me and don't be that much rude. Pidgey, you should come back in your pokeball." Sam says. Pidgey is also clever. She judged Ralts's feelings for Sam

'Wow, feeling lovey-dovey, heheheheh. It will be fun spending time with you…. Dizzy.' Pidgey thought to herself. Then Sam calls back Pidgey in her pokeball.

Both of them enter the Dark Cave, but there is not that much dark like in Dark Cave, so they are feeling comfortable in there. There is not a problem until a gang of Zubats appears in front of them.

/Sam you said that it was safe to walk through this cave./

"I said that it was MORE safe than dark cave, not totally safe."

/Now you are scaring me more./

"Come on Dizzy, they don't look that much powerful to me. I think you can handle them."

/it's easy for you to say./

"I think we should run."

/Yeah./ at the next moment, Pidgey again comes out of her pokeball and uses Gust against those Zubats. Watching Pidgey fighting against them makes her jealous and she also attacks them with Confusion. They are angrily attacking at those wild pokemons. It seems like they are trying to show off their strength to each other. Now it is not just a mere fight against wild pokemons, it has became a war between Sam's female pokemons, a war with their prides on the line. They both are glaring at each other. None of them intends to lose. Zubats are only working as tools for them on which they are showing their strength and power. Evil prideful self of both of them has completely taken over them which is now scaring the wild pokemons. Now they are running for their lives. Sam also judges the situation between both of them.

"Why don't you give up?" Pidgey asks Ralts in their own language.

"I should ask you why don't you give up? After all you are disgusting." She replies.

"Oh yeah? Why do you think that? Is it because of Sam? Are you scared that Sam might fall for some else other than you?" Ralts blushes at this a little.

"SHUT UP!"

"Why? Do I get a weak point of little Dizzy?"

"SHUT UPP!"

"Hehehehe…, what if I don't?"

"I will send you straight to hell."

"Oh yeah? Then try it."

"I will not forgive you, you little chicken."

"What did you just say?"

"Chicken, chicken…. Scary chicken."

"You… how about I call you Psycho?"

"Heh? Psycho? How dare you call me that?"

"Whoooooo….. I think you like your new name, Psycho."

"Shut up chicken."

"You shut up psycho." They go on arguing each other. Sam is not able to understand anything. He can only hear,

"Pid-Pid-Pidgey-Pidg-Pidge"

"Ra-Ra-Ral-Ra-Ralts-Ralt-"

'Oh God, I don't know what's going on, but I think I should stop it.' He thinks.

"OK guys stop it whatever you are doing. I order you to come ba-" Sam tells both of them but in return he only gets death glares by both of them. It scares Sam himself.

After abusing each other a lot, none of them is willing to give up. Finally Sam calls Pidgey back in her pokeball forcefully.

"Dizzy, I don't know what's going on between you and Pidgey but you should not repeat it and remember our top priority."

/Ye-ye-yeah, I understand./

"Good. Now walk, we have to get through this cave as soon as possible."

/Yeah./ They both begin walking. After some time, Ralts begins the conversation and says,

/Sam I have to say something./

"I am listening."

/I am sorry for my behavior earlier./

"Hmmmm… you should apologize but its fine."

/Thanks./

"By the way why are you so mad at Pidgey?" hearing this, Ralts's face goes red.

/W-we-wel-we-well, I think… oh man how can I answer this?/

"Its OK if you don't want to answer but don't repeat that mistake again."

/I will take care./

"Now that's a good girl." While talking, they don't even realize that they have already reached The exit of Union cave.

"Wow, we made it Dizzy."

/Yes, we did./


	6. Azalea-The town of Slowpokes

Chapter-6 Azalea-The town of Slowpokes

Both Sam and Ralts are walking through a small jungle. Sky is clear, gentle breeze is flowing and wild pokemons are here and there all over the jungle. That day is nice and pleasant. Sam checks his map,

"Almost there Dizzy."

/Really?/

"Yeah. According to map we are going to reach Azalea town soon." After walking for some minutes, they reach a cave outside of which a man wearing black T-shirt and pants with a big red 'R' printed on his T-shirt, is guarding the cave. Sam checks his guide book,

"The book says this cave is called Slowpoke Well."

/Slowpoke Well? A cave named after a pokemon?/

"Its true."

/But why it is called well?/

"Actually its an underground cave, only its entrance is on the surface."

/Wow, I wonder what's inside./

"Hey you 2, stop with your chit-chat and get out of here." that man says to Sam after spotting him from a distance.

"You should work on your behavior pal." Sam replies.

"Get out of here immediately otherwise you have to pay for it."

"Oh yeah? Then let's see what you have got."

"You want to fight? As you wish, but don't cry after losing."

"You really have a big mouth. You don't know that you are going to lose."

"Kid you don't know who you are messing with."

"I know... with a black punk who's got a big mouth."

"Wh-what!?"

/Come on stop it. We don't have to interfere./

"Don't worry Dizzy, I'll get him."

/No you don't./ then Ralts teleports herself with Sam away.

After appearing, they see bushes all around there.

"Whoa, where are we?"

/Shhhh... look there, we didn't get too far./ she says while pointing her finger toards a direction where they see the same man finding them here and there.

"What did you do?"

/Actually I just teleported ourselves behind a bush to hide./

"Really?"

/I don't want you to do nasty things./

"Well you win. If you want that... then it's OK."

/Hehehehehe... I know you will listen to me./

"Yeah-yeah" they both begin walking again. After taking a few steps, they see a town in front of them outside of which a sign board is there saying 'Welcome to Azalea Town'.

"We already reached there?"

/seems so./

"Well good for us." they both enter the town. They are expecting that it will be fun visiting a new town there but atmosphere is all gloomy there. Everybody seems sad there.

"What's with that mood?" Sam asks.

/They are depressed. Something terrible must have happened here./

"Hmmmmmmmm... seems so.". While walking, they reach a house outside of which a wooden sign board is present saying 'Kurt- The Pokeball Maker.'

"Pokeball Maker? Sounds interesting."

/He's kind of a craftsman./

"Let's pay him a visit since we are guests here." Sam knocks the door and a cute little girl in red frock opens it.

"Good morning, can I help you?" she asks.

"Well yeah. We want to meet Mr. Kurt, is he here?"

"So you want to meet with my grandfather. He's home, come in, I will come him." That girl shows them the way to drawing room. Sam and Ralts sit there while that girl goes to call Kurt.

"Whew, I never thought that Kurt would be so old that he has a grand-daughter."

/Yeah and also she's so cute./ After some time, that girl enters the room with an old man with her. He's probably Kurt.

"Good morning sir." Sam greets him.

"Good morning. My child told me that you want to meet me."

"Yes, I do."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not really sir. Let me introduce you to myself, I am Samuel Connor from New Bark town and she is my friend Ralts, I call her Dizzy. I am on an errand and I came to Azalea town to challenge its gym leader but I find it interesting that this town has a great pokeball maker and I just wanted to meet him so I came here."

"Ohhhh... so you want to meet me, that's so pleasing."

"Privilege is mine."

/Wow, you really know how to please people with your dialogues./

"Shut up." Sam says.

"Huh? Do you say something?" Kurt asks him.

"N-no-no."

"Very well then, I am Kurt, the pokeball-maker as you already know and she is my lovely cute grand-daughter Anna."

"Nice to meet you... and yeah, I also want to ask something."

"Go ahead."

"When we arrive here, people were so sad , is there anything bothering them?"

"Well. its a long story."

"I am ready to listen."

"Since the very beginning, this town is a peaceful one. Everybody lives here happily but years ago a drought occurred and put its citizens in a state of chaos. Then from somewhere a Slowpoke appeared and yawned. Then after some time few drops of water fell from the sky and in few minutes it began to rain heavily. After that incident people of this town began to breed Slowpokes and they really brought good luck with them. Whenever they yawned, it always occurred the rainfall. Due to this, people befriended with Slowpokes and it increased their population in Azalea which leaded to the formation of Slowpoke Well which is just outside of this town. People provided them shelter and food and in return they made it to rain. This town has already made a strong bond with them. But few days ago, all Slowpokes suddenly disappeared from the town. That's why all people are depressed. They know the consequences of this incident. Without Slowpokes, our livelihood will be destroyed. People believe that because of some mistake or sin done by us, Slowpokes left to give us punishment. We even tried to check the Slowpoke Well but people who went there never returned. So people are scared even to go near the well these days."

"But that's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"We just saw a man there outside of the cave. It seemed like he was guarding it."

"You must be kidding."

"No, I am not. You can go yourself and check if you don't believe us."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You really got my interest kid, let's go." then Sam, Ralts and Kurt leave to go to Slowpoke Well. Though he knows that he is going for a good reason, still Kurt is frightening just thinking about the lost people. But Sam's faith gives him courage.

They reach there but they hide behind a bush to avoid attention from the black suited guy from earlier.

"Wow, you were really telling the truth." Kurt says.

"I know."

"But what is he doing here?"

"Don't know."

They all are facing the back of that man. When he turns around and Kurt looks at the big 'R' on his shirt, he is surprised and scared a bit.

"Sir, what happened to you?"

"Th-thi-this guy... he's fr- from Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?"

/Team Rocket?/

"It is an evil organization that steals pokemons for their own benefits and it is not clear what they do to them. They capture pokemons and make them to do whatever they like, whether pokemon like it or not. They can use force heartlessly if they have to. Their leader is Giovanni. Police is still trying to capture him but it is not that easy."

"What can be the reason that Rocket grunt is guarding the Well."

"Sam, disappearance of all Slowpokes and Team Rocket's presence her, now it makes sense."

"So, are you saying that-"

"Yeah, it is due to them. We have to stop them whatever they are doing."

"Yes we do."

"Come on Sam, we have to first take down this guy."

"Leave it to me."

"Will you do it?"

"With pleasure, after all I have to settle things between me and him."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Come on let's go." Suddenly they all appear in front of that Rocket's foot soldier.

"So, you brat, you bring reinforcements to fight me? That's amazing." he says to Sam.

"Who says we are going to fight you? I am going to defeat you alone."

"Yeah? Then let's go." he sends out Zubat.

"Zubat, huh? Then Monferno I choose you." before Sam can release his fire-monkey, Pidgey comes out of her pokeball.

"Pidgey? DO you want to fight?" she nods saying yes.

"OK Pidgey, let's do it." then the battle between 2 flying types begins. Without a doubt, Sam wins the battle. They tie that Rocket grunt with rope and enter the Slowpoke Well. They quietly and cleverly go further in the cave. Soon they see a strange light at some distance. They can't believe on their eyes what they are watching. There they see many scientists working on computers and also there are big cylindrical containers in which Slowpokes are kept in unconscious state in water with their tails being cut. There are also many guards present in typical Team Rocket uniform.

"N-no, it can't be..." Kurt says.

"It-it seems like it is-"

"Yeah, it is a lab but what are they doing with all Slowpokes?"

"Th-their tales... their tales are already sliced apart."

"N-no, no, no, no, I can't forgive them for what they did to those innocent Slowpokes."

"It is indeed unforgivable." They all are hiding behind big rock pieces. They are going closer to the lab as quiet as possible. Sam then makes his move and is about to go from one rock piece to another then suddenly one of his pokeball on his belt opens loose and falls on the ground. But before it can hit the ground, Ralts teleports that ball with her and saves it from falling and making any noise. They all sigh in relief. But at the next second, Pidgey comes out of that ball and aware all guards there.

"Hey you 3, what are you doing here?" one of them says.

"I guess now there's no running away, we have to fight." Kurt says.

"You are right." Sam says and releases all of his pokemons, Treecko, Monferno, Pidgey and Ralts into battle. Kurt also releases his pokemons. He sends out Sandslash, Rapidash and Magneton.

"So you guys want to fight against us?" one of them says.

"Of course. We will not only defeat you, we will also stop you from whatever you are doing."

"Do you guys even know what we are doing? These Slowpokes in Azalea town, they are priceless. Its amazing that they can bring the rain

on their own and scientists here are working to find out what their yawns have that triggers rain right at the moment. Just imagine what we, Team Rocket can do when we have full control on weather. We shall rule the skies in the whole world, isn't it great?"

"But what did you do to their tails?" Sam asks.

"Tails? Oh yeah... we just cut them off and sold them. They really are tasty as a snack."

"WHAT! You sold them as a mere SNACK!" Kurt shouts in anger.

"How heartless. You will pay for what you did to those Slowpokes. I will never forgive you." Sam says and unleashes on them. He orders his every pokemon to attack. Kurt does the same. Rocker grunts also send their pokemons, mostly Zubats and Koffings. It is a fierce battle. Its like a war. Almost every type of pokemons fire, grass, flying, electric, rock, ground, poison are fighting each other.

After a long battle, Sam and Kurt turns out to be victorious.

"You... how can you defeat us!? How can you defeat the Team Rocket!"

"Well, its not that much hard, you guys are so weak and pathetic."

"Don't worry, we will come back again and take revenge. Celebrate for now but you will pay for it. We will tell about you to our boss Giovanni."

"Whatever, just get the hell out of here." Sam says. Then one of them uses smoke bombs, it creates a fog of smoke. When it clears, they all are already gone.

Sam, Ralts and Kurt free every Slowpokes there. They come out of the cave and return to the town. It makes citizens full of joy. They celebrate the return of Slowpokes, while in the lab, Kurt orders his Rapidash to use Hyper Beam and destroys the lab there. Then they all come back to Kurt's house.

"Sam, you really did a great job." Sam says.

"You were also amazing."

"I really want to thank you Sam. You helped us to bring back Slowpokes, it was really a very big help. Believe it or not, you now owe Azalea Town."

"Come on, you are exaggerating things."

"No, I am not. Its really because of you that we were able to bring back all Slowpokes and I know, things will get better again."

"Well that's good to hear."

"And yeah, I want to personally thank you, take this Fast ball Sam as a token of my appreciation. It is used to catch pokemons who are fast and quick."

"Thank you very much sir."

"Also, best of luck for your gym battle."

"Thanks. I should leave now."

"Bye then, see you later."

"Good bye." Sam and Ralts leave his house to go for the poke-center. After resting, they go for the Azalea gym the following day.

After having such a battle experience with Kurt, he is confident that he is going to win the gym battle.

After a few minutes of walking, they reach the Azalea gym. Sam enters the gym. They see that gym is like a hive for insects. There are various bug-pokemons here and there. As Sam walks further, he sees a boy slightly younger than him, wearing green shirt and shorts,

"Hi, can I help you?" he asks Sam.

"Actually I come here to challenge the gym leader for a fight, is he here?"

"So, you come here to fight me? Interesting."

"What!? There's no way you are the gym leader. You are so young."

"So what? I am the gym leader."

"Ohhh… sorry to suspect you. I am Samuel Connor from New Bark town, you can call me Sam and she is my best friend Ralts."

"Nice to meet you. I am Bugsy, Azalea town's gym leader and you should have figured it out that I use bug type pokemons."

"Yeah I did."

"Hmmm….. you say that you are Sam, right?"

"Yes."

"So you are the one who helped Kurt in fighting Team Rocket and rescuing all Slowpokes."

"Yes, that's right."

"I see, you are a brave man as you have guts to fight Team Rocket. Now I also want to test your strength."

"That will be my pleasure."

"So shall we begin?"

"Why not?" Sam replies. Bugsy takes them to battleground.

"Sam, what you did for Azalea town is really something, we owe you one, but don't think that I will go easy on you for that reason."

"I don't want that either."

"Great, now understand the rules. It will be a 3-on-3 pokemon battle. You can switch your pokemons whenever you want but I will not be able to do that. Whose pokemon stands last will be the winner, is that OK?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"Good. Ariados I choose you." Bugsy sends out a red-spider looking pokemon.

"Ariados? Then Monferno, I will choose y-" before Sam can send out his fire-monkey, Pidgey comes out of her pokeball.

"Pidgey? Do you want to fight?" she just simply nods.

Then the first fight between Pidgey and Ariados begins. It uses String shot against Pidgey but she dodges the attack and uses Gust against it. It is a direct hit. Their fight continues. Their speeds are amazing. It is an equal match. Ariados is using a move-set of String Shot, Body Slam, Double Team and Absorb while Pidgey is using Tackle, Gust Whirlwind and Quick Attack. Technically, Pidgey should be at advantage since she is flying type and fighting against bug type pokemon but they both are matching each other very well. They both are very tired now. Pidgey uses Quick Attack and falls in Ariados's trap of Double Team. It appears behind her and uses Body Slam to her defeat. Sam calls her back as well as Bugsy calls his Ariados back. Sam sends out Monferno and Bugsy sends out Beautifly. Again, Sam is at advantage since Monferno is fire type and he is facing a bug type. Their fight begins. Beautifly uses Stun spore but Monferno whirls it away with Flame Wheel. Bugsy's pokemon is using everything she's got to corner Sam's fire-monkey but he is just too strong for her. This fight is really in the favor of Sam. Finally Monferno corners it and uses Flame Wheel to defeat her. Both trainers call their pokemons back.

Now score is settled at 1-1. Now it is the time for final fight which will decide the winner. Sam chooses Ralts as her final pokemon and Bugsy sends out Scyther. Now it is a fight between psychic and bug type. Scyther is really looking strong and powerful. It is sure that this fight is not going to be easy for Sam and Ralts. Their fight begins as Ralts uses Confusion but bug type dodges it and uses Fury Cutter against her. It results in direct hit, but she gets up and fights back against it. It really is a tough one for Ralts. The problem is it's Fury Cutter. She finds that the strength of this move is increasing significantly as Scyther is using it repeatedly. But she is also not intended to give up. She is also using Heal Pulse repeatedly to heal herself. Scyther charges for another Fury Cutter. She uses Confusion but it easily dodges the attack and continues charging. When it is about to strike, she uses Teleport and vanishes. Then she appears just behind it and uses Confusion. She put everything she's got in her last attack. It successfully hits it. Scyther is sent flying and it crashes to the ground. But it gathers its remaining energy and stands up. Sam and Ralts are stunned to see that. They are shocked to see the strength of Scyther. But after some time, it falls down and faints out. Ralts has defeated Scyther. Sam also has defeated the gym leader. He runs and holds her in his arms in happiness.

"We win Dizzy, we won, we won, we won!"

/Yeah, I know./

"Thanks Dizzy for whatever you have done, you fought really very well."

"Congratulations Sam, you have defeated me, a gym leader which means you have earned your badge. Take this Hive badge." Bugsy hands him a round badge. He is really very happy to get his 2nd badge.

"Thanks Bugsy. You were amazing."

"You too Sam."

"I am surprised that you are that much strong at this age."

"That's why I am a gym leader."

"Your Scyther is really great. I have never seen that much strong pokemon."

"Your Ralts is well trained too…. By the way where will you go for your next gym battle?"

"I will go to Goldenrod City next. It is the nearest town from here I guess."

"Hmmmmm….. Wise choice."

"Well, I think its time for us to say good-bye."

"I enjoyed battling with you. I hope we will meet next time soon."

"Thanks. Good-bye Bugsy. Take care."

"You too. Bye, see you later." Sam and Ralts go to Poke-center to rest.

Next morning, they prepare to leave for Goldenrod City,

"Dizzy you know where we have to go next, so let's get started."

/Of course./

"I can't wait to get my 3rd gym badge."

/Me too./

"Prepare Goldenrod City, here I come."


	7. Golden journey to Goldenrod

Chapter-7 Golden journey to Goldenrod

Sam and Ralts are walking to reach Goldenrod city. They have to go through a thick forest called Ilex forest as they leave Azalea town.

"Wow, Ilex forest is really dense."

/Yeah, that much dense that its trees have blocked the light from entering here, its nught everytime, 24*7 here, whatever there is day or night out there./

"It is a bit scary in itself."

/I also think so./

"But we can't do anything. This is the shortest path to Goldenrod from Azalea."

/That's also true./ they both continue walking. There are several wild pokemons in the woods. Since its all dark there, the scene becomes more scary. Ralts grabs Sam tightly.

"Dizzy, don't worry, I am with you. I will not allow anyone to harm you."

/That's something assuring./. They both are walking when suddenly a group of Oddish appears and uses Leech Seeds on Ralts. Its vines cover her entire body and begin sucking out energy from her.

"DIZZY!", Sam shouts and runs for her. But before he can reach her, another group of Pineco corners him, he falls on the ground. He also tries to get another pokeball from his waist belt but Caterpies appear and uses String shot to throe away his waist belt from him. Now both of them are helpless, there is nobody to help them. Oddish uses Leech Seeds on him too. Vines begin to spread out and captures his entire body just like Ralts. It is sucking out energy from Sam. He is screaming in pain, while Ralts is watching all of this. She wants to help him but she herself is captured. It is untolerable for her to hear Sam's screamings in pain, his shouts are echoing in her ears, first she looks at him then to herself. She almost forgets her own pain when she looks at him shouting helplessly. All these things are driving her mad, then her heart stops, a tear comes out of her eyes, then she also screams,

/ SAM, I-I-I.../ then a white light begins glowing out from Ralts's body, soon her entire body is enveloped by that white light. It is unbelievable for Sam what he is seeing. Ralts's body begins to change its shape and gets bigger.

"Dizzy... wh-what the...", Sam stutters in shock and surprise. That white light fades away and there is standing a totally different pokemon in front of him. It has thin white legs and arms, green and white bodyy like she is wearing a frock, green hair with pink horns, unlike Ralts, her red eyes are visible, she is tall almost as Sam.

She then glares at all wild pokemons in rage who attacked them. She then uses Confusion which is far better and stronger than that of Ralts. It makes all the wild pokemons to run away in fear, while Sam is still staring at her in surprise. She frees him from vines of Leech Seeds and Sam is still staring at her. It makes her to blush a little, then she says,

/Its alright Sam, its me, your Dizzy./

"Dizzy?"

/Yeah, its me, you don't have to worry./ Sam checks his pokedex which tells,

"Your Ralts just now evolved into Kirlia. Like Ralts, she is also psychic type pokemon but more powerful and agile than her."

"Kir-Kirlia?"

/Yeah. I just evolved./

"Wow, you are amazing Dizzy, you just saved me, thank you very much Dizzy, thank you."

/Come on, we are friends, no need to thank./

"I am really happy Dizzy that you evovled. I am- I don't even know what to say."

/Hehehhe... Now get up, we still are on a journey. We can't afford to get late./

"Guess you are right." Sam stands up and they both continue their journey.

Finally, after Ralts has evolved and witnessing her new powers, sam is happy and confident that he will win against the Goldenrod gym leader.

After half-an-hour, they meet a man who is sitting on the ground with a depressed expression. Sam asks him,

"Hey you there, are you OK?"

"Huh? Ye-yeah, I am fine."

"But it doesn't seem like that."

"Well yeah, actually I am not."

"Let me introduce you first. I am Samuel Connor from New Bark town, Sam in short and she is my best friend Kirlia, and you?"

"I am Alex, I live in Azalea town. I make my livelihood by cutting trees from Ilex forest and selling them in the market. I work under my boss, he also lives in Azalea town."

"Then why are you sad?"

"I work with my boss's pokemon, but it is a naughty one, it doesn't obey me at all."

"Who is that pokemon?"

"It is a Farfetch'D. It often plays pranks with me, this time it has gone into the woods and I am not able to find it. Can you please help me to find it?"

"Of course we will. You just wait here and we will return with Farfetch'D."

"Thanks, it will be a great help." Sam and Kirlia leave Alex to find Farfetch'D.

Its been 15 minutes since they began searching.

"I don't want to say that Dizzy, but this pokemon is really good at hide and seek."

/I am also tired of it./

"Don't you have any idea how to find it?"

/Well I have one, but I don't want to say it either./

"Ohhh come on, now tell me."

/You can use that chicken if you want./

"Hmmm...'Chicken', you mean by Pidgey?"

/Yeah, yeah, that chicken./ then suddenly Pidgey comes out of her pokeball as usual.

"Good Pidgey, we were about to call you."

/Hmph...talk about the devil and here she comes./

"Hey psycho, are you saying something to me?"

"Yeah chicken, I am saying you something." Kirlia replies.

"Hey, you look different,... I see, so you have evolved. This means that you have now became a big psycho."

"Shut up!" Sam then interrupts their 'casual' conversation.

"Now now, I don't know what you guys are saying to each other but it doesn't seem like a friendly one. Can you please stop that and care more about the matter in hand?"

/Yeah I will./

"Pid-Pidgey." Both pokemons agree with their arrogance at its' peaks.

Pidgey understands the situation and begins finding Farfetch'D from above while flying. After some minutes, she returns and tells something to Kirlia.

/Sam, that chicken has found where Farfetch'D is./

"Good, now teleport us to that location and please, stop calling her that, afterall she helped us." Then Sam calls back Pidgey and she teleports themselves to he place where Farfetch'D is present. Sam tries to catch it but it runs away. They chase after it but it is too fast for them.

"Come on, first hide and seek and then this Tom and Jerry chasing, seriously? I am fed up with all of this." He continues chasing it. He tries to catch it but everytime he thinks he gets it, it runs away. Then Kirlia uses Teleport to capture it. She then quickly teleports Farfetch'D and Sam to where Alex is, but this time he is not alone. He is with a middle-aged man, probably his boss.

"Who is he Alex?" Sam asks him.

"He is my boss, now hand over his pokemon to him." he replies.

"Ohh, I see." Sam then hands over Farfetch'D to his boss.

"Hmm... I see, you are a kind person that you decided to help my sub-ordinate, I really like it." his boss tells Sam.

"Thank you sir, its not much of a big deal."

"Since you did that much for us, let me reward you something. Here take this HM01, it contains 'Cut'. It is a move by which my pokemon is able to cut trees. Teach this move to your pokemons and they will be able to cut through weak thin trees. It can also be used in battles."

"Wow, it really is amazing sir. Thank you very much." Then his boss checks his wrist-watch and says,

"Aaahhh... its already late, we have to return to the town now. Good-bye young boy, see you later."

"Bye sir." then he and Alex leave.

/Now, shall we continue?/

"Of course, our main target right now is Goldenrod city."

They both continue their journey after getting a special gift, Cut.

Soon after getting Cut HM, they make it out of the Ilex forest and arrives at the outskirts of Goldenrod city. There they find a house outside of which a wooden sign board saying 'Pokemon Day Care Center' is standing. Sam gets amazed by it. He decides to enter the house. He knocks the door and an old man opens it for them.

"Good morning sir." Sam greets him.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" he replies.

"Well, I don't really need help. I just want to know about this place."

"Ohhh... I see, you want to know about us. Come in, you will enjoy it." Sam and Kirlia follow them to the drawing room.

"What makes you to come here young boy?"

"I just want to know about this place."

"Hmmm... I see, so let's begin with introductions, I am Spring Field. I live here with my wife. We raise trainers' pokemons for the living."

"Ohh... by the way I am Samuel Connor from New Bark town and she is my best friend Kirlia, I call her Dizzy. Back to the topic, I don't understand what you just said about trainers' pokemons."

"There are pokemon trainers all around the world. As you know, mostly of them raise their pokemons with affection but sometimes if they find it difficult to raise a particular pokemon then they seek the help of people like us. They leave their pokemons with us and we raise them with love and care. They give us money in return when they come back to get their pokemon, that's how we make our livelihood."

"Wow, that's really an amazing way to earn money." Sam says. Then an old woman enters the room with the tray of tea in hand. She puts the tray on the table and says, "Here are some snacks for our young visitors." and she sits besides Spring. When Sam looks closely at her, she looks familiar. Then he remembers that she is the same old woman to whom they met in Cherrygrove City.

"Hey, are you the same lady from Cherrygrove city back then?"

"So, you do remember me."

"Yes, and your name is... Autumn, right?"

"Yes, I am Autumn Field."

"Now I understand why you are so experianced, you actually run this Day Care Center with Spring."

"That's right, we both have a lot of experiances with pokemons."

"Oh yeah... I just now remember something, can you 2 help me?"

"Just tell us what we have to do." Sam shows them the egg that he has got from one of Prof. Elm's assistants in Cherrygrove.

"This is a Pokemon egg. Prof. Elm got it from somewhere and he gave it to me to raise it properly." Sam says.

"Wow, its unbelivable. A pokemon egg? I wonder what will come out of it." Autumn says.

"Hmmm...it will still take some time to hatch." Spring says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides I would advise you to stay here with this egg for some days."

"Huh? But why?"

"I think it will hatch in few days."

"Wow, it will be fantastic... OK sir, I will do as you wish."

"That's great. Now come with me, let me show you our backyard." Spring takes them to their backyard where lots of different kinds of pokemns are playing with each other.

"Wow, this scene is amazing." Sam says.

"Yeah, I know it." Spring replies.

"It will be fun living here." Sam and Kirlia spend the whole day in playing with other pokemons.

At night, Spring shows him his room. He enters his new room and lays down on the bed to rest.

"Oh jeez, today was really a tiring day."

/Yeah, it was./ she says while laying with him.

"I am also thinking about the egg. Is it really going to hatch soon as Spring told."

/Who knows? We just have to wait for the time being./

"Hmmm... by the way, seeing Autumn here in Goldenrod brings back our memories, our journey from Cherrygrove to Violet city, meeting Lee, getting Flash, defeating Falkner, winning his badge, visiting Ruins of Alph, all of it."

/Yeah, I remembered them too./

"Talk about Ruins of Alph, I still remember those strange Unowns."

/Well that was not a good memory./

"Yeah, but I still don't understand when they said 'Free them'. I really don't understand it at all."

/That was weird./

"Oh yeah, you screamed and fainted out when it all happened. What was that?"

/I don't want to talk about it./

"Ohhhhh... Please, at least let me know."

/I saw im-images back then./

"Images?"

/N-no, not really images, more of like fragments of something./, then Kirlia holds her head as she recalls those painful memories.

/I-I see fragments of some strange cre-creatures./

"Creatures?"

/Yeah, more like dogs. I saw 3 dogs, one in red, one in yellow, one in blue, they were also saying the same thing, 'Free us'. I don't understand it either what does it mean. I-I-I am s-so sorry./ she looks terrified when she tells all of this. Then 2 arms come and wrap her, it is Sam. He holds her in his arms and gives her a warm hug, he begins rubbing her head smoothly to comfort her.

"I am sorry that I made you to remember those things. If you don't want to remember, then forget them. But don't forget that I will always be by your side." Kirlia's face turns rose red.

/Sa-Sam I-I-I.../

"Shhhhhh...don't say anything. Just rest for now."

Kirlia is really happy that she is in his arms, being comforted by him. It makes her so much happy, she feels cozy. Slowly and slowly, her eyes become heavy and she falls to sleep. He looks at her face and smiles. Soon, he also falls to a deep slumber. Both are now sleeping peacefully, in each other's arms.

Many days pass, they both are still staying with Spring and Autumn, playing and enjoying with their pokemons and making good memories.

One day, Sam and Kirlia are resting in the backyard under the morning Sun. Then Autumn screams and calls them to her room, "Guys, come here, hurry, come here." Sam, Kirlia and Spring go to her room hastily to see hat happens. When they reach there, they find Autumn staring at the egg,

"What happened honey?" Spring asks her.

"Just look, just look at the egg, it just moved." she replies in excitement.

"What? Really?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I just saw." then that egg moves a little to-and-fro.

"Whoa, you are right, it is moving. I think it is going to hatch soon." Spring says.

"Really? I am so much excited." then the egg shakes again and continues moving. Everybody stares at it curiously. Its shaking is becoming more violent by each passing second, then cracks appear at its surface, everybody's stare becomes more wide. As cracks appear on the whole egg and its shell fall, finally a tiny pokemon hatches out of it. It looks same as the egg, white round body with colorful circles printed on it, its spiked head, tiny hands and feet are emerging out of the body.

"Chuki...Toriiiiiiiii" it says its first words to Sam. He is very happy and excited afte seeing it. He checks his pokedex which tells,

"This pokemon is a male Togepi. It is a normal type pokemon. Its shell is filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck if it is treated kindly."

"Togepi, huh? Its so cute." Autumn says.

"Of course it is." Spring says. Everyone admires newly-born pokemon. Sam is also happy that he has got another pokemon of his own.

Next day, Sam prepares to leave Spring and Autumn for Goldenrod city.

"I am very thankful to you guys that you let us stay here." Sam says.

"C'mon, don't thank us. It was fun for us too living with you." Spring says.

"I am really happy that I met with you guys, you really taught me many are amazing at rearing pokemons. I wish I would be like you."

"Naahhh...its nothing like that." Autumn says.

"Now I should leave, good bye guys, see you again."

"Good bye Sam, we are looking forward for our next meet."

"Me too, bye." Sam and Kirlia leave them to continue their own journey, conquest of Johto League, in which Sam's next stop is to win the gym badge of Goldenrod city.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving Spring and Autumn, Sam and Kirlia reaches Goldenrod city in no time. It really is a big city with numerous houses, super markets, malls and many more things.

"Wow, look at all these things Dizzy, it is indeed a big city."

/Yeah, and look at all these decorated shops, they are just beautiful./

"That's why it is called the Metropolitan of Johto, deserves this name." then they both go for a detour of the city. They visit many small shops, markets and many other places. They also go to a Gaming Corner. There are different kinds of slot machines there. They play and enjoy a lot. Sam also goes to a bike shop from where he buys an adjustable bicycle. There is a famous Underground Path which is like a mini- market. There are many shopping counters like of medicines, eatables and many more. There is also a barber shop. Sam takes Kirlia there where she gets a new hairstyle and she also likes it very much. They spend the whole day enjoying in there detour. At night, they go to Poke-center to rest.

"Whew, today was one of the best days of my life. I truly enjoyed a lot."

/Same goes for me./

"We went to so many places in just one day."

/Especially the Poke-salon, I really like my new hairstyle./

"Hmm...it would be more fun if ...just if... I ...would...if..."

/If what?/

"If...if I would have a girl-friend." Kirlia becomes sad after hearing what he just said. Her happy eyes instantly lose its' shine.

"Hehe...it would be more fun if there is a girl besides me."

/S-so...you are saying that ...you didn't enjoy that much with me?/

"No-no-no-no... you are taking it wrong, its not like that. Its just... you are a pokemon, I don't know if you understand a boy's feelings for a girl, it really feels good... but again, what do I know? I never had such relation with a girl before."

After having dinner, they lay on bed to sleep. It is very easy for Sam to fall for sleep but Kirlia is not able to sleep. She is sobbering in the bed. Tears are silently coming out of her eyes.

'Why...why am I the only one suffering? Why doesn't he understand how I feel for him? He's so stupid...stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.' she thinks.

Next day, they go for the Pokemon gym. In the way, they see a large tower in the city. Sam checks his guide bool in which it is written that the huge tower in the city is Radio tower of Johto region. They also visit at the Railway station which runs trains magnetically between Goldenrod to Celadon city in Kanto region.

They finally reach Goldenrod's pokemon gym. They enter the building. It is really decorated beautifully. There Sam and Kirlia see an old lady watering the flower pots.

"Excuse me mam?" he asks her.

"Yes?"

"I am here to challange this gym's leader, can you please tell me where I can find her?"

"Ohhh... you are a pokemon trainer. Do you come here for badge?"

"Yes mam."

"Fine, follow me." that lady takes them to a room in the gym where a girl, as old as Sam, is playing with a Clefairy.

"Mam, this boy came here to challange you." the old woman tells the girl. She then approaches Sam. She is wearing white T-shirt and red shorts. She has short red hair.

"Hi, I am Whitney, Goldenrod's gym leader, and you?"

"Hi, I am Samuel Connor from New Bark town, you can call me Sam and she is my friend Kirlia."

"So you come here to challange me?"

"Yes, I want your badge."

"Very well, let's take it to the battleground." Whitney takes them to the Battleground where that old lady tells them the rules, "It will be a 2-on-2 match. Whosoever's pokemon is standing last will win the match. Now you may begin." Then Whitney and Sam begin the match. She sends out Clefairy and Sam begins with Treecko. Clefairy uses Metronome and throwsFire ball at Treecko, he dodges the attack and uses Cut against it and their fight continues. Clefairy is finding trouble in matching Treecko's speed. Then Treecko finishes the battle with Pound. Whitney calls back Clefairy. Now her one pokemon is down. She sends out her final pokemon which is Miltank. Treecko again uses Pound against it. But Miltank begins rolling and uses Rollout. It not only does cancels its attack but sends Treecko flying off to one of the walls of the building. It faints out. Sam calls him back and decides to send out Kirlia but she seems upset to him. He doesn't want to upset her emotionally, so he sends out Monferno instead.

Miltank looks strong. Sam understood that it is not going to be an easy fight like that of Clefairy. Their fight begins as Monferno uses Fury Swipes against it but Miltank dodges the attack and uses counter-attacks by using Rollout. It is a straight hit. Maonferno gets up and their fierce battle continues.

Now both of them begin to tire a bit. Both are equally matching each other in strength, speed, attack and defence. Kirlia is also watching the fight but mentally, she is somewhere else. She is still upset about what Sam said to her last night. She is sad. Sam is also noticing her strange behaviour but he has no idea why she is doing that. Sam then focuses on battle and orders Monferno to use Fury Swipe but Miltank dodges using Rollout. Suddenly Monferno also begins rolling and uses Flame Wheel against it. It sends Miltank flying away. It seems that Monferno has won the match but it still has trump card left in its sleeves. It uses Milk drink to heal itself. Sam and Monferno are shocked to see it healed. Some of its bruises are completely gone like they were not even there. Monferno is also surprised at this. Its not like he is nervous to fight it but still Miltank can be a tough opponent to put fire-monkey in troubles. It again becomes offensive against Monferno. He has o choice but to defend its attack. It keeps on attacking and Monferno keeps on defending. Then after some time, it looks at Miltank which seems tired. Then Monferno charges with Fury Swipes for it. Miltank dodges the attack but Monferno again uses Fury Swipes and hits it. This way, Monferno wisely attacks it and also defending himself.

Once again, Monferno and Miltank are on the same page, both standing in front of each other, fully tired. Miltank again tries to use Milk Drink but Monferno charges for him with Flame Wheel without wasting any more time and giving it chance to heal itself. Miltank also uses Rollout instead. They both are rolling towards each other with full momentum. It is the final moment, it will decide who will be the winner. Both clash with each and causes a mini-explosion. There is light all around, no one is able to see anything. After sometime when light fades away, both pokemons are barely standing on their feet. But soon, Miltank falls on its knees and faints out, meaning Monferno has defeated Miltank, making Sam to win another badge. Sam runs and hugs him in happiness, Kirlia also forgets her sadness for sometime and joins Sam.

"Wow Sam, you are amazing." Whitney says.

"You too were great."

"Your pokemons like you very much, I have already seen that."

"Your Miltank is really something. I thought for a sec that I am going to lose."

"Well you have won, and as your reward, I give you this Plain badge." Whitney gives a silver colored recangular badge to him.

"Whoo-hoo, I have won another badge."

"Congratulations Sam."

"Thanks Whitney."

"By the way, where will you go next?"

"Ecruteak city."

"I see... well good luck for your journey."

"Thanks Whitney... Good bye, meet you again some day."

"Bye Sam." then Sam and Kirlia leave for their next gym.

Before leaving Goldenrod city, they visit a flower shop.

Sam is till concerned about her depressed loooks. No matter how many times he asks her, she never told him why she is sad. So Sam decides to visit a flower shop thinking that it might help a little to get back her mood.

There are different types of flowers in the shop. He tries many flowers on Kirlia. It seems that his ides is working, her mood is changing a bit. It excites him very much. In excitement, he buys every kind of flower in the shop. He approaches receptionist and pays the bill.

"You might have bought a little too much sir." she says.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"For whom are those flowers for? Your girl-friend?"

"Hmm...kind of." this makes Kirlia to blush a lot.

"You seem to be very fond of her."

"Yeah and she is also fond of me."

"Heheh...let me give you a small gift." she gives him a water bottle.

"This is a Squirtbottle. It seems like a normal waterbottle but it is not, it is special."

"Special?"

"You must have heard about a weird tree that is blocking the path to Ecruteak city."

"Yes, but what it has to do with this squirtbottle?"

"People say that tree reacts when you throw its water at it."

"I wonder what does it mean."

"Same here, by the way good luck on your journey."

"Thanks." then Sam and Kirlia leave the shop.

/Sam, you son't have to go that far for me./

"Oh c'mon, it is nothing, what matters for me is your happiness." it delights her very much.

/Thanks Sam, thank you very much./

"Now now, back to the topic, we are going to-"

/Ecruteak city./

"Right. I can't wait to win my next badge." Sam and Kirlia leave for Ecruteak city. He is happy that he is able to see the genuine smile of Kirlia once again and he recently has got his 3rd badge, all these things make him more confident.

While going to Ecruteak city, they visit National Park in the way, outside of which a poster is hanging saying 'Bug Catching Contest'.

"Bug Catching Contest?"

/Who knows?/

"Yes sir, Bug Catching Contest." the receptionist tells.

"What does it mean?"

"It is a contest in which you have to capture a bug pokemon in the park's premises. Then all the participants' captured pokemons will be judged and the winners will be given prizes."

"Wow, it seems fun, I want to participate."

"Very well sir, fill this registration form and choose a pokemon with whom you want to participate." she hands a form to him.

He quickly fills the form and gives it back to her and chooses to go with Kirlia, without a doubt.

"Ok sir, now you can submit all of your remaining pokemons to us and take these Park balls. These are special kind of pokeballs. You can capture pokemon only with this ball during the contest. It strict that pokemons captured only with these balls only will be judged. You have only Tm of them and you have also Tm minutes only. You can quit the contest whenever you want or when you run out of time or park-balls or when you have captured your pokemon and willingly want to stop the contest, have you understood?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now contest will begin within 10 minutes."

After 10 minutes, Sam and Kirlia quickly run into the park and begin searching bug-pokemons. They find almost every bug there, Caterpie, Beedrill, Spinarak, Ladyba and many other pokemons.

While searching, they find a pond in which many Pinsirs are teasing a Psyduck. Sam can't tolerate it and orders Kirlia to use Confusion. She does the same. It scares away all pinsirs. Then Psyduck approaches Kirlia and says something to her.

"What is it saying Dizzy?"

/He is just thanking us for helping him./

"Ohhh...mention not Psyduck." then he leaves them and they continue their searching.

After sometime, they come across a dark blue colored pokemon with a big horn. Sam checks his pokedex which says,

"Its Heracross. It is a bug-type pokemon. Its horn is exceptionally strong. It can throw away weights which are heavier even than its own body."

"It looks fantastic."

/So you want to catch it?/

"Of course."

/Just tell me what I have to do./ then Kirlia begins the fight with Confusion, the bug-type also counter-attacks by using Horn attack and their fight goes on. Kirlia is clearly stronger than Heracross. It doesn't take much time for her to defeat it. Sam then finishes the job by throwing a park-ball at it. After rocking for few times, it gets captured.

20 minutes of contest passed away and it is judging time. Judges are there in front of them. Then they announce the result, "First I want to thank you for taking participation in the contest. Without taking much of your time, I will now announce the result, placing 3rd is the Camper Barry who caught a Pinsir and the prize is Gold Berry... 2nd is Pokemon trainer Samuel Connor who caught a Heracross and the prize is Everstone... and the winner is... Cooltrainer Nick, who caught a Butterfree and the prize is Sun stone." then Sam and Kirlia look at each other. Though they are winners but they are still happy, at least they have got 2nd position.

"Well done Dizzy, its all thanks to you."

/Don't thank me, its our teamwork./

"Guess you are right, and I want to release Heracross, I don't want it either."

/But you were.../

"Yeah, yeah but now I have changed my mind."

/Very well, as you wish./ then Sam brings out that pokeball and releases Heracross.

"Farewell, Heracross, it was nice meeting you. You can go back to your family." that bug pokemon flies back to the park.

"I think we should continue our journey Dizzy." then they begin walking. As they are about to leave the National Park, they hear a voice from behind. They turn around to look back and a Psyduck is standing there. It is the same Psyduck from back then.

"Psyduck?" Sam asks.

"Psy-psy, psyduck."

"What?" then it says something to Kirlia.

/Sam, he wants to be your partner./

"Partner?"

/Yeah, he says that he's got no one as his family and he wants to come with you./

"I see... guess I have no other choice. Ok Psyduck, from now you are my pokemon and I am your trainer." Psyduck is overjoyed with happiness. Then Sam brings out a pokeball and captures it in it.

"Whew, I just have got another pokemon."

/Yeah.../

"Now shall we continue?"

/Of course./

After getting Psyduck and prized Everstone, Sam continues his journey to Ecruteak city with Kirlia.

Sam and Kirlia are walking through the woods. They come across a tree which is blocking their way to Ecruteak city.

"So this is the tree of rumours, let's see what it has got." then Sam tries to push it but it is firmly attached to the ground. He tries every trick that he can think of but it doesn't even move from its place. Then remembers the Squirtbottle that the receptionist of the flower shop gave to him. He brings out the bottle from the bag-pack and sprinkles it all over the tree. That tree begins to shake violently and emerges out of the ground. It is standing on its 2 feet. It has 2 branches as its arms and a pair of eyes, it appears like a pokemon. Sam checks his pokedex,

"This tree is actually a pokemon, it is called Sudowoodo. It appears to be a grass type but it is not. Its body compositon is of rock and ground, so basically it is a rock type pokemon."

"Wow, who could have thought that it would actually be a pokemon. In that case, Treecko, I choo-" before he can send out Treecko, Pidgey comes out of her pokeball as usual.

"You want to fight?" Sam asks her and she replies in yes.

"But Pidgey it is a rock type pokemon, you can't defeat it." but Pidgey stubbornly demands to fight. Sam can't win against her. She then takes her stance against Sudowoodo. She uses Gust and it uses Rock throw. Both dodge each other's attack and their fight continues. Sudowoodo is easily suppresing her, but she is also trying her best to fight against it. Then it uses Pursuit which sends her flying off to the ground. She is badly hurt.

/You should have sent me or Treecko./

"Yeah but I believe in her." then Pidgey stands up. Sudowoodo uses Rock throw and it hits her again.

"That's enough Pidgey, you can come back." but she refuses and stands up again. Then a white light begins glowing out of her body and she shouts one more time,

"PIDGEY!". That white light engulfed her entire body. Her body begins to change her shape, it grows bigger. When that light fades away, there is a whole new and powerful pokemon standing in front of them. Sam checks his pokedex again,

"Your Pidgey just now evolved into Pidgeotto. This flying type pokemon is very powerful and can create whirlwinds with its wings."

"Amazing, look at you, you seem pumping with energy Pidgey... I mean Pideotto." Sam says. Kirlia also smiles at her, /Whatever, she's just a big chicken./ Then Pidgeotto focuses back to Sudowoodo, who looks a bit scared now. She first uses Quick Attack to which it becomes helpless and can't even see her coming and results in a straight hit, then she uses Twister to defeat it for once and for all. Sudowoodo is defeated and also, scared of her, it retreats back to the jungle.

"I think we just solved the strange tree problem. Now everyone will be able to use this route without any difficulty."

/Yeah, whatever./

"Thanks Pidgeotto, you are really something. You turned the tables in the blink of an eye."

"Pidg-pidg...ottooooo."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you are happy, me too that you just evolved."

Sam calls back Pidgeotto and continues walking for Ecruteak city. Sam is visibly happy that one of his pokemons just evolved. Kirlia is also happy about it, though it may not look like it, but she is.


End file.
